


Unlikely intimacy

by mrquackers



Category: bruce x clint x stark
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrquackers/pseuds/mrquackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony,clint,and bruce all have different lives, but soon they realize they all have some thing in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a first time thing, hope you enjoy

Tony didn't think that his life could get any worse right now. His father was AGAIN yelling at him about how much of a screw up he was and Tony was, basically pissed off. "Ya know dad why can't you just fuck off." Tony blurted out mocking his fathers tone. His father bypassed the profanity and continued. "It's as if everday you just somehow try to screw up the life I have planned for you!!!" his father was practically foaming through the mouth. Tony tried his best to avoid all the negative words rambling out of his fathers mouth when he heard his phone vibrate. he checked it, text message from Clint. "Well here goes nothing."Tony thought. "Sorry pops I gotta go, got a friend calling me to Fuccccckkkk." He yelled as he grabbed a nearby jacket and ran out the door. He laughed as his father gasped as his son completely ignored him. It was raining, and Tony rushed down the street, phone in hand texting. "Where are you?" Tony replied. "Not up my fathers ass." Clint replied back. "shut up loser." Tony replied."Now really, where are you? "Turn left after the next street you're on." "You're watching me aren't you?" "Correct-a-mundo!!" Clint replied. Tony turned a left and found himself at a dead end. He looked around with an annoyed expression on his face. It was still pouring down and suddenly a huge thud awoke the ground as Clint jumped off the roof. For a seventeen year-old that was pretty impressive, but to Tony, that was a simple palor-trick. "Hey loser." Clint chuckled out. "What do you want, cause I was in the middle of being chewed out by my dad." Tony said sternly." I got something for you." Clint sang with a smile. he motioned for something to move closer and suddenly a boy appeared. He was somewhat slim, with now, damp brown curls in his face, his glasses all watered-down on. " I found him on top of the roof and I thought why not help him make some friends." Clint rambled. "You said you've got something for me, not a boy?!" Tony grunted. " I'm terribly sorry for such an intrude, I will leave." The boy said with a low-tone. "Nahh its ok, Tony doesn't bite." Clint said while gesturing the boy closer."Whats your name?" Tony said flatly. "My name's Bruce---Bruce Banner." the boy stuttered. "Oooh what a lovely name." Clint said while wrapping his arm around the kid. "We're going to make great friends, you and I." Clint bellowed. "I'm afraid that one day Clint,you're going to be kidnapped for being so friendly." Tony smirked. "Well I can't wait to see the day." Clint sang. The other boy-- Bruce laughed at him. A small smile arose upon Tony's face. "So you ready to go?" Clint asked. "To where?" both Bruce and Tony questioned. "To my place of course!!" Clint cheered. "Well I suppose so." Tony said. "How about you pretty boy?" Tony said coldly, trying to redeem his demeanor from that smile he made last time. " I really can't go--I'll be in severe trouble." Bruce choked. "You'll be fine, and if you're parents say anything I'll be there to tell them that you were just hanging out with us." Clint grinned evilly. "O-okay." He muttered. "Well c'mon then what are three boys to wait for?" Clint said excitingly. Now Tony had know idea what he was going to get himself into, he just met this kid, he ran from his dad, and now he is about to go off with his friend, god-knows where. But he ran along with them anyway.Maybe it was that kids aura, or maybe he just wanted to go but.........  
he couldn't put his finger on it.


End file.
